1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to fluid warming devices designed for medical applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluids that are administered intravenously to a patient typically include blood-based fluids and non-blood fluids, all referred to as “IV fluids.” IV fluids may include whole blood, serum, plasma, blood substitutes, electrolytes, and/or therapeutic compounds, for example. While patient body temperatures are generally in the range of 36° C. to 38° C., IV fluids are often stored at much colder temperatures. For example, transfusable human blood is typically stored at temperatures from about 4° C. to about 10° C., while non-blood fluids, such as saline, are typically stored at room temperature. In order to reduce changes in patient temperature resulting from IV fluid administration, healthcare workers generally warm IV fluids prior to their administration to a patient.
Often, IV fluids are warmed in a water bath or other heating device prior to administration. However, as the IV fluids are transferred from the water bath to patient, there may be heat loss through both radiation and convection caused by the distance and the length of time of the fluid transfer. An additional disadvantage of using a water bath to warm IV fluids is that the temperature of the bath must be accurately maintained at the desired temperature to ensure proper heating of the IV fluids and a water bath may take a considerable amount of time to heat a fluid. Therefore, in order to consistently heat fluids to the correct temperature, the temperature of the water may need to be frequently measured to ensure that bath will not cause IV fluids to be overheated, which may affect the integrity of certain components of the fluids, or underheated, which may affect solubility of electrolytes or therapeutic compounds in the fluids. Further, water baths may need to be regularly cleaned in order to prevent microbial contamination of the water.
Other warming devices may include medical tubing with a built-in water bath. Such devices typically have an outer lumen that surrounds the tube and that carries warm water that warms IV fluids flowing through an inner lumen. Such devices may partially reduce temperature loss caused by fluid transfer to the patient, as the tubing may simultaneously transport and warm an IV fluid. However, as the warming mechanism is a water bath, many of the associated disadvantages persist. For example, the reservoir supplying the warmed water may become contaminated. Additionally, the temperature of the water reservoir may need to be closely monitored to ensure that the water flowing through the tubing is the correct temperature.